Hogwarts, Hogwarts, quand tu nous tiens
by Mirumo
Summary: A la mort de Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall se rend dans le bureau du défunt directeur pour ranger ses affaires personnelles, et se retrouve par inadvertance dans le dernier souvenir d'Albus qu'elle aurait voulu visiter ... OS écrit par mon meilleur ami.


**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, quand tu nous tiens**

_Ceci n'a pas été écrit par moi, mais mon meilleur et talentueux ami que j'embrasse et qui a la flemme de s'inscrire sur Fanfiction . Les compliments sont donc pour lui: moi, je ne fais que poster son one-shot._

**Author**: Otani

**Pairing**: Suspens ...

**Rating**: K, sauf si vous êtes homophobe. Dans ce cas, barrez-vous tout de suite.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Mimi"

Minerva McGonagall pinça les lèvres. Dumbledore avait toujours eu des idées un peu farfelues. Elle pénétra dans l'espèce de cage d'escalier que venait de libérer la gargouille à l'appel du professeur. Quelle idée de choisir comme mot de passe ce vieux surnom stupide. Cela faisait bien quatre-vingt huit ans que l'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Cela ne la rajeunissait pas.

Enfin bref. Elle commença à gravir ces escaliers de marbre lourds de souvenirs, arrêtant parfois ses yeux sur une fissure des murs lisses du colimaçon, avec un minuscule sourire nostalgique. Elle se mit à repenser au temps à présent très ancien où elle avait très souvent, alors en tant qu'élève, foulé ses marches en compagnie d'Albus. Elle se rappela Horace Slughorn, Filius Flitwick, Abraxas Malfoy, Dolores Umbridge, Abelforth Dumbledore, toute la famille Weasley, et, bien entendu, Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald, dont tous les élèves de la gent féminine étaient tombés sous le charme - ainsi que certains garçons, d'ailleurs - ...

Non, pas tous, en réalité. Pour être exact, Grindelwald se disputait avec acharnement la place de plus grand séducteur de Hogwarts avec Albus Dumbledore. Cette pensée arracha un rictus à Minerva. Toutes ces jeunes péronnelles ne savaient pas à quel point elles n'avaient pas la moindre chance de réussite. La vieille femme secoua vivement la tête. Tous ces souvenirs n'avaient pas à être ressassés de la sorte, du moins en ce moment. La mélancolie était décidément un sentiment bien inutile.

Minerva poussa la porte du bureau de son ancien collègue et ami en réprimant une larme. Elle se devait d'oublier. Albus était mort, et il ne servait plus à rien de repenser à tous ces souvenirs adolescents enfouis depuis si longtemps qui n'avaient désormais plus aucune importance. Minerva passa une main sur ses paupières de façon à effacer les débuts de larmes qui avaient perlés aux coins de ses yeux. Si un élève, ou pire, un membre du personnel, la surprenait, elle n'oserait plus jamais sortir de son bureau sans lunettes et cagoule noires. Et puis, elle avait du travail. Si Snape, le nouveau directeur, fouillait dans les affaires de son ex-supérieur, ce que Minerva le pensait très capable de faire, il valait mieux qu'il ne tombe pas par inadvertance sur certains documents un peu trop ... capitaux pour l'Ordre du phénix. La vieille femme n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui et cela ne risquait pas de changer.

Elle commença par écarter les lourdes portes de l'armoire en chêne dont Albus se servait pour ranger sa Pensine ainsi que les diverses fioles contenant sa précieuse mémoire, cadeau de Minerva pour son centième anniversaire. L'armoire avait appartenu à Godric Gryffondor lui-même, et était bien entendu unique en son genre. Elle valait des millions. Minerva entreprit de ranger les petites fioles contenant les souvenirs de son collègue dans une sacoche en cuir de dragon spécialement conçue à cette usage, les calant bien les uns contre les autres afin d'éviter tout contact susceptible de briser le verre des flacons. Elle lisait au fur et à mesure les étiquettes des fioles, recensant chaque souvenir dans un petit carnet marron où elle en avait noté le nombre afin d'être sûr de n'en oublier aucun. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle les connaissait tous, chacun d'entre eux lui ayant été montré par Dumbledore lui-même au cours des derniers mois précédant son décès: à croire qu'il avait prévu son assassinat et avait pris ses précautions ... Minerva rangea la dernière fiole dans la sacoche.

Étrange...

Il restait une place, et il manquait d'ailleurs une petite croix sur le carnet aussi. Fronçant les sourcils, Minerva se pencha le plus qu'elle pouvait, afin de regarder de plus près le tiroir dans lequel Albus avait disposé ses différents souvenirs. Elle inspecta chaque recoin, tâta tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour trouver, finalement, une protubérance sur un des bords du tiroir. Sortant sa baguette, elle prononça un faible

"Diffindo!"

curieuse de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Car, en effet, elle avait relu toutes les étiquettes et était sûre de n'avoir vu aucun souvenir supplémentaire de son défunt ami. Découpant le bois avec précaution, elle retira très lentement d'une petite cavité une enveloppe jaunie, déjà ouverte, semblant contenir un objet de la même taille et d'à peu près le même poids, la même taille et la même forme que les fioles de souvenirs. Minerva sortit la fiole de l'enveloppe, la posa en équilibre sur le bord du bureau dont elle s'aida pour se relever, puis extirpa du papier une feuille de parchemin rongée par le temps, qu'elle commença à lire.

'_Al.'_

Cette lettre ne lui était donc pas destinée. À vrai dire, Minerva le savait parfaitement. Elle avait dès le début reconnu l'écriture fine aux courbes difficiles à confondre: la sienne. Ou plutôt, celle qu'elle avait avant. Quatre-vingt huit ans avant. Cette lettre, elle l'avait envoyé le lendemain du bal de Noël donné en l'honneur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Ce soir terrible où son cœur s'était brisé. Brisé à cause du seul homme avec qui elle aurait cru ne jamais rien avoir à craindre: Gellert Grindelwald.

_'Al. Ce n'est plus un secret. Je t'aime. Tout le monde le sait maintenant, et même si tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, sache que je ne vis, que je ne respire que pour toi. Quand je parle, c'est de toi, quand je pense, c'est de toi, quand je rêve, c'est à toi, quand je ris, quand je pleure, c'est pour toi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde, je t'aime. Je n'ai que toi, alors que toi, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire d'une fille comme moi? Je ne fais pas le poids face aux autres, je le sais bien. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Je te demande juste de m'aider, de m'aider à guérir, à vivre sans toi. Non, je ne veux pas vivre SANS toi. Je veux être avec toi, toujours. Mais je veux guérir de cet amour qui me pourchasse depuis que je te connais. Je t'aime et ce n'est pas réciproque, mais je veux rester ton amie, au moins. Tu es la seule chose qui m'empêche de sauter par la fenêtre du dortoir. Prends en conscience. Je t'aime. Complètement, Entièrement, Toute à toi. Minerva.'_

La vieille femme ôta ses lunettes afin d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle tenta de les poser sur le rebord du bureau, mais elle rata son coup et lâcha les lunettes dans la Pensine. En rapprochant son bras, elle renversa la fiole sans le voir et le souvenir se déversa dans la bassine sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Poussant un juron qui aurait suffi à n'importe qui pour ne plus croire que la femme qu'il voyait devant lui était bien McGonagall, elle plongea sa main dans le chaudron et, aussitôt, se sentit happée vers le fond. C'était comme si une main glacée s'était emparée de son bras et l'entraînait vers le liquide bouillonnant. Résistant tant bien que mal, Minerva perdit l'équilibre et plongea tête la première dans la Pensine.

La vieille femme atterrit en plein sur une table autour de laquelle plusieurs élèves riaient, parlaient avec animation. Elle était dans le souvenir. Ce souvenir terrible. Non, elle ne voulait pas le revivre! Pas maintenant! Surtout pas maintenant! Trop tard. Elle était dedans, et elle ne pouvait ni l'ignorer, ni en sortir. Quand elle fermait les yeux, l'image s'imposait à elle dans son esprit et elle ne pouvait éviter de revivre ce qui devait sûrement être le pire de sa vie. Elle tenta de se détendre en observant le reste de la salle, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer plusieurs visages familiers - c'était d'ailleurs assez amusant de remarquer à quel point ils avaient changé - : Horace Slughorn, maigre comme un clou, et Filius Flitwick, surpassant de trois têtes au moins la totalité des élèves et du personnel de Hogwarts, se battaient comme d'habitude à coups de sortilèges; Cornelius Fudge, un jeune délinquant grunge dealer de drogue qui était déjà allé deux fois en audience au Ministère; Dolores Umbridge, sa petite amie, une fille très pâle, très mince, habillée entièrement de noir, aux cheveux couleur d'ébène, affublée de plusieurs bracelets et colliers cloutés, son rat posté sur une épaule buvait avec lui de la Bièraubeurre alcoolisée; Abraxas Malfoy, lui n'avait pas changé, un visage très allongé sur un corps fin, de longs cheveux blonds platine attachés en une queue de cheval par un ruban noir, un air hautain et méprisable sur le visage; Alastor Maugrey, un fils à papa très beau mais extrêmement froussard qui se faisait très souvent agresser par la bande de Malfoy; les Weasley, au nombre de 20 dans tous l'établissement, fidèles à eux même; Evan Prewett, promis à une jeune femme prénommée Maggie Enagan, une jolie rousse cousine des Weasley; Bathilda Tourdesac, la cancre de Hogwarts, qui évitait soigneusement la bibliothèque ...

Une multitude de souvenirs revinrent à la mémoire de Minerva, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce sourire disparut presque immédiatement, car une jeune fille de taille moyenne, aux courts cheveux lisses et brun foncé, vêtue d'une robe moulante rouge sang aux épaules découvertes, arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, et chaussée de talons hauts également rouges, venait d'entrer dans la salle. Elle se dirigeait avec détermination, un sourire ravissant sur les lèvres, vers la table où était assis une bande de jeunes hommes de Gryffindors, dont Albus Dumbledore. Minerva reconnaissait parfaitement la superbe jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. Cette jeune fille, c'était elle.

Minerva adressa un sourire radieux à Albus. Dieu qu'il était beau! Ça aurait dû être interdit d'être aussi magnifique. Quelle bombe ... Minerva se reprit. Si elle se mettait à baver devant tout le monde, ça risquerait de tourner au ridicule. Elle inspira un grand coup puis marcha d'un pas décidé vers la table où était assis Albus. A côté de lui, Abelforth boudait, comme d'habitude, et Evan Prewett racontait des blagues pour le moins stupides, qui tournaient toutes autour des Sangs-de-Bourbe ou des blondes. Imbécile. Enfin bref. Elle adressa un signe de la main à Abelforth et Evan, et claqua une énorme bise sur la joue d'Albus qui en garda une grosse trace rouge. Cela indifféra Abelforth, fit éclater Evan d'un rire gras et rougir Minerva. Celle-ci était assez exaspérée par les deux amis d'Albus qui avait dû le remarquer car, s'il faisait semblant de rire, Evan avait d'un coup hurlé de douleur et regardé méchamment en direction d'Albus. Minerva étouffa un gloussement puis, saisissant le bras d'Albus:

"Tu viens danser?

_Ben ...

_Siteupléééééééééé!"

Albus, plutôt réticent, craqua cependant comme à son habitude à la frimousse suppliante de son amie. Il quitta sa chaise en levant les yeux au ciel et, accompagné par un "OUIIIIII" perçant de la part de Minerva, il se laissa traîner vers la piste où jouait un groupe qui faisait fureur en ce moment: 4U. Une chanson par la suite mondialement connue et reprise des centaines de fois - chez les sorciers, s'entend - : Do The Hippogriff. Minerva, avec un sourire triomphant, fit un petit signe discret au groupe, et aussitôt la musique changea, passant du bon gros rock au slow lancinant, lui aussi culte, mais qui gêna un tout petit peu Albus au vu du changement de couleur qui opéra sur ses joues ... 4U entama ainsi Magic Works, LE slow sorcier sur lequel tout le monde avait dansé au moins une fois dans sa vie...

"All right everybody... Er... This song is for all the lovers here... And I know there are many of them! So... Here comes Magic Works. Enjoy it!

And dance

You're final dance

This is

You're final chance

To hope

The one you love

You know you've waited long enough

So…Believe, the magic works..."

Minerva était au paradis. Elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, et ils dansaient un slow mondialement connu sur la piste de danse de la grande salle d'une école de Sorcellerie non moins réputée. Elle lova sa tête sur l'épaule d'Albus et ferma les yeux. Quand la chanson s'acheva, ils restèrent immobiles un instant, mais Albus eut un petit mouvement de recul. Minerva le retint et, prenant son visage entre ses mains, approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Albus se dégagea vivement, et se mit à balbutier:

"Heu... Écoute, Mimi, je...

_Quoi, je te plais pas?"

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

"Je suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça?

_Non, Mimi...

_M'appelle plus comme ça.

_Allez, c'est du délire, on peut pas rester simplement amis?

_Non, j'veux pas être ton amie! J'veux plus! C'est quoi le problème? Tu pourrais sortir avec la moitié d'Hogwarts, si t'avais envie tu m'aurais déjà jeté... Non?

_...

_C'est qui cette fille?

_Justement, Minerva. C'est pas une fille.

_QUOI? T'es en train d'me dire que t'es... C'est qui cette fille?"

Avec un air suppliant, Minerva lâcha un dernier sanglot avant de repousser son ami et de sortir en courant et pleurant à chaudes larmes de la salle de bal. Quasiment personne n'avait remarqué l'"incident" et ceux qui avaient vu avaient l'air de s'en fiche éperdument.

Albus se passa la main sur le front et releva ses cheveux en arrière. Il en manquait plus que ça... Le jeune homme commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de mentir en faisant croire à Minerva que son sentiment était partagé. Cela lui aurait évité cette crise de larmes. Mais ç'aurait été mentir et il se répugnait à faire ce genre de choses. Bien sûr, le fait de mentir en soi ne lui posait pas de problèmes, mais ne pas dire la vérité, toute la vérité sur ses sentiments dans ce genre de situation lui donnait envie de vomir. L'amour était décidément une émotion bien compliquée. Quittant la piste de danse, Albus alla s'asseoir, seul, sur un des tabourets du bar et se fit servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. A l'occasion des neuf-cents ans de Hogwarts, on avait exceptionnellement autorisé la consommation d'alcool aux élèves. En temps normal, le Gryffindor ne prenait jamais d'alcool, quel qu'il soit, mais cette fois-ci il avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant. Un remontant efficace. Et il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour se détendre et se passer les nerfs. C'était pour lui une expérience presque totalement nouvelle: les seuls alcools qu'il avait jamais consommé étaient le cidre, une boisson Moldue dont l'accompagnation de crêpes avait atténué les effets nocifs, et la Biéraubeurre alcoolisée, qui en soi n'était pas si alcoolisée que ça: Albus partait vite. Le Whisky Pur Feu était donc pour lui quelque chose de complètement nouveau.

Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à un goût merveilleux en se souvenant les dires de ses amis, puis porta cérémonieusement son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres, avant une goulée de la boisson dorée... Et faillit la recracher immédiatement. C'était infect! Enfin, pas exactement. Le goût était tout à fait acceptable, mais c'était mille fois plus fort que ce à quoi s'attendait le jeune homme. Il se mit à tousser à en cracher ses poumons, attirant sur lui les remarques moqueuses de la bande de Malfoy, ainsi que les regards attendris d'un groupe de jeunes filles de sixième année. Les larmes aux yeux mais décidé à finir ce qu'il avait entamé et à surpasser cette épouvantable expérience, il amena une deuxième fois son son verre à ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, il lui semblait que le goût passait mieux. Le second verre fut descendu un peu plus vite. Le troisième aussi. Le quatrième fut bu cul sec. Suivirent un cinquième et un sixième qui n'aurait pas été le dernier si quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu. C'était la première cuite d'Albus, et ce n'était pas désagréable... Il se sentait déjà partir un peu quand une main vint recouvrir son verre pour le reposer sur la table. Albus, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé, tenta de boire quand même mais ses lèvres rencontrèrent cette main inconnue, dont la peau était étonnament douce. Tournant la tête, il tomba sur le visage merveilleux de Gellert Grindelwald.

Gellert était tout simplement le plus bel homme que l'on puisse imaginer. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il était à la fois Préfet-en-Chef, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Slytherin et le meilleur élève de Hogwarts mais aussi le plus jeune milliardaire du monde Sorcier jusqu'à présent. En bref, l'homme parfait. Son visage, d'une peau de porcelaine, était composé de traits aristocratiques, étonnament fins. Il avait de grands yeux bleus emplis d'intelligence et d'une ambition presque effrayante, et des cheveux d'un blond chatoyant, mi-longs, dont les pointes étaient très légèrement bouclées de façon à rajouter encore un peu plus de charme à ce visage déjà superbe. Dans son trois pièces gris clair, il était sublime.

Albus était déjà un peu pompette, et sentait ses paupières se fermer malgré lui. Il devait rester éveillé! Il y était obligé! Il n'aurait assurément pas de nouvelle occasion miracle telle que celle-ci, c'était sa chance et il devait la saisir. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il sorte un truc marquant, comme dans tous ces films et feuilletons Moldus dont les filles raffolaient ... "Salut, bel étranger"? Non, c'était complètement débile. La personne qu'il convoitait depuis le début de l'année, l'objet de ses plus grands fantasmes se tenait devant lui, enfin! Il devait dire quelque chose, ou alors Gellert s'en irait, et il le regretterait toute sa vie. Déjà, ses paupières recommençaient à se faire lourdes...

"Sympa, ton costume."

Pathétique. Albus eut à peine le temps de prononcer ces mots qu'il s'effondra sur Grindelwald, dormant profondément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus fut réveillé par un mal de tête affreux. Il avait l'impression que l'on imposait une lourde masse sur sa tête et que l'on s'amusait à appuyer dessus de façon à compresser son crâne sans aucune pitié. Heureusement, un petit coup frappé sur sa tête de quelque chose qui semblait être une sorte de branche d'arbre, suivi de quelque mots provoquèrent en lui un frisson assez agréable puis un apaisement presque complet de la douleur. Albus sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre son coussin frottant sa tête dessus comme un gamin. Hum. Minute. Coussin? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il était allongé sur de la pierre... Qu'est-ce qu'un coussin pouvait bien trafiquer sur un socle de pierre? Albus ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, perplexe. Il regarda autour de lui, rencontrant alors le regard apaisant de Gellert Grindelwald. Re-hum. Si on se référait à la présence du visage de Gellert au dessus du sien, alors cela devait signifier que ce qu'Albus avait au départ pris pour un coussin était en réalité ... Les genoux de Grindelwald?

Faisant preuve d'une vivacité assez incroyable, Albus plaqué ses mains sur les cuisses de Gellert et s'appuya dessus pour trouver la force de se relever. Son visage était rouge au possible. Il leva les yeux vers Grindelwald qui lui souriait toujours. Jamais le jeune garçon n'avait croisé aussi incroyable regard. Les yeux de Gellert étaient tout simplement magnifiques, et Albus aurait tout donné pour figer le temps à cet instant précis, afin de passer son existence entière à se perdre dans cette contemplation.

"Mes genoux ne sont pas assez confortables à ton goût?" s'informa Gellert avec le sourire ravageur qu'Albus guettait à chaque seconde de sa vie, qu'il avait tant espéré recevoir un jour. Aujourd'hui, ce rêve se réalisait.

Le jeune garçon était au septième ciel. C'était le paradis! Il se retint de peu de venir se blottir dans les bras de Gellert, se disant qu'il ne devait en aucun cas briser la magie de cet instant. Par Merlin! Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme les stupides héroïnes des feuilletons Moldus! Quelque chose devait clocher dans son esprit.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'Albus se rende compte que l'Apollon incarné en face de lui lui avait adressé la parole. De manière interrogative. Ce qui signifiait qu'il attendait une réponse. Argh.

L'amoureux transi rougit de plus belle, avant de bégayer un:

"S-s-si si, t-t-tes gen-n-nounoux s-s-s-s-sont par-faifaits!"

Assez pitoyable. Il se ressaisit vaguement et tenta un sourire, manquant de fondre d'aise quand Grindelwald ferma les yeux et que ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau en un sourire miraculeusement charmeur. L'envie de couvrir de baisers fiévreux son interlocuteur se faisait de moins en moins facile à réprimer, aussi Albus préféra-t-il détourner le regard, même s'il lui en coûtait de s'arracher à sa contemplation. Exécutant un quart de tour pour s'asseoir sur le muret, il reporta toute son attention sur l'herbe qui s'étalait sous lui et qui lui sembla tout à coup d'un intérêt incommensurable.

"Dis..." entama Albus, hésitant. "Pourquoi t'es venu me parler?"

Il se mit à guetter du coin de l'œil les réactions de son interlocuteur, anxieux. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, puis se mit à regarder dans le vague en répondant:

"J'avais juste ... Envie de te connaître.

_Pourquoi?" interrogea Albus un peu trop brusquement, et franchement surpris: c'était vrai, après tout; Gellert avait tout Poudlard à ses pieds, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à Albus en particulier?

Gellert eut l'air blessé: il baissa la tête et Albus crut le voir rougir. Mais ce devait être une hallucination: Gellert était trop parfait pour éprouver une quelconque honte. Le jeune garçon faillit s'étrangler quand il entendit la réponse du Serpentard.

"Mais... Je peux très bien partir, si c'est ce que tu souhai-

_NON!" hurla presque Albus. "J'veux dire ... Non non, reste, ça me gêne pas du tout ..."

Pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait laissé s'en aller. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il se rapprocha de Gellert, se collant presque à lui. Etrangement, après l'"hésitation" de Grindelwald, il ne se sentait plus aussi gêné, il était même très décontracté. Il ferma les yeux, sourit, relâchant la tension dans ses épaules. Il était bien.

"Albus..."

Le quasi-murmure de Grindelwald le fit sursauter, et manqua de le faire tomber en arrière, dans le lac. Mais Gellert, l'attrapant aux épaules, le maintint à ses côtés. A présent, Albus ne pensait plus à rien sinon au visage indescriptiblement beau qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Gellert, se releva lentement, rougissant quand il s'aperçut que l'une des mains du Serpentard retenait fermement la sienne, et que l'autre s'était glissée dans sa nuque, l'attirant avec force. Au bout d'un instant, Albus oublia sa timidité, laissant place au désir fou que Grindelwald provoquait en lui. Il avança lentement le visage vers celui de Grindelwald, se mordant légèrement la lèvre. Puis, laissant tomber tout principe, il se rua sur le jeune homme, l'embrassant avec fièvre. Il sentit la main de Gellert se faire de plus en plus pressante dans sa nuque, s'enroulant dans ses cheveux, et l'autre lui caresser le dos, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Albus pleurait de joie. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Minerva se laissa tomber sur le parquet du bureau avec un bruit sourd. Elle venait de revivre le pire moment de son existence, envoyant valser la carapace qu'elle s'était crée, et qu'elle avait renforcée durant toutes ces années. Elle s'était jurée, ce soir là, de ne plus aimer personne, et de ne plus pleurer par amour jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Revoir ce souvenir ... En voyant combien l'Albus de cette époque était heureux ... Lui brisait le cœur. Elle se sentait incapable. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le rendre heureux. Elle n'avait fait qu'empirer son état en s'accrochant. Et, aujourd'hui, elle ressentait combien elle avait pu l'ennuyer, combien il se fichait d'elle.

La vieille femme, trahissant sa très ancienne promesse, se mit à pleurer, à pleurer de rage, de désespoir... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle fois perdu la personne qu'elle aimait. Et c'était encore plus terrible que la première fois. Minerva se sentit mal, tout à coup. Il lui semblait que l'air se faisait rare, et un mal de tête incroyable la prit. Elle se mit à suffoquer, les larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Portant les mains à sa gorge, comme pour se soigner, elle sentit sa conscience se perdre. La vie la quittait, lentement. Alors Minerva sourit. Elle allait retrouver Albus.


End file.
